conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Current events of Altverse/AHK Super News
The following is a summary of news from Akitsu as provided by AHK Super News (AHKスーパーニュース). OOC Note: As of December 15th, 2014 all new AHK articles will be released here: http://s15.zetaboards.com/Conworld_Wikia_Forum/topic/7838811/ 2014 October *'15:' A Chinese government-affiliated think-tank called Chinese Penghu has officially announced that they will be conducting a referendum on the status of Gusuku via the internet. Voting is to begin on the 18th and end on the 20th, with the results announced on the 22nd. The think-tank in question has stated that this is in an effort to show the world that the people of the Gusuku Islands want to be part of China rather than Akitsu, further saying that "once this is proven, Akitsu will have no other choice but to cede the Penghu Islands to it's rightful owner, China". The Penghu islands is the Chinese name for the Gusuku Islands. The Akitian government has said that if the result is yes they will conduct their own survey of public opinion, but will not recognize the results of the referendum organized by Chinese. :Monitors have criticized the referendum due to a number of flaws in it which could compromise the legitimacy of it's results. One complaint is that the websites translations into Japanese and Akitian has been done very poorly. However the main complaint is that while everybody has to claim that they are a resident of the Gusuku Islands during the referendum, there are no actual checks in place to make sure that everyone voting is indeed from the Gusuku Islands and not lying about their residency. *'22:' Chinese Penghu has officially announced the results of their "referendum", and has claimed that 94% of the population of Gusuku wants to be part of China. However, these results are contrasted by statistics from sources such as Alexa Internet, which shows that the vast majority of votes may actuall have come from China. According to Alexa Internet, the voting site was accessed more than 2 million times from China, with 230,000 visits coming from Beijing alone. AHK has conducted a survey on the Gusuku Islands, which has shown that 95% of eligible voters did not vote in the referendum organized by Chinese Penghu, and that of the 5% who did vote 90% voted "no" to joining China. Chinese Penghu refused to comment on this matter. :The Akitian government has announced that in response to these results, they will be organizing an official referendum of their own. The exact details of the referendum have yet to be released, but it will be at least several months in the planning. December *'03:' Debates for the upcoming elections are expected to become more heated up as election day draws near. Candidates have become a lot more vocal as decision day draws near. The election is expected to be a test of the Liberal Democratic Party's policy change, the final showdown between their anti-isolationist campaign and the Nationalist Party's isolationist campaign. This election is expected to perhaps be the one of the most important elections in Akitian history. :Tune in to AHK as we open our network to questions and debating from the candidates! *'''13: '''Yesterday, the town of Sakamoto in Minami Province suddenly went dark. All communications to and from the city was suddenly lost. Following major speculation, some people near the town reported seeing a mushroom cloud over it. An aircraft that flew near the city approcimately 30 minutes after the blast, and passengers photographed a mushroom cloud over the city of Sakamoto. These photos were shared online, leading to speculation that a nuclear weapon detonated in the city of Sakamoto. Today, the Akitian government has confirmed that this is the case. :Prime Minister Toru Fujiwara stated that the nuclear weapon was created in a nuclear weapons program that was started by his predecessor, the Nationalist Kogoro Nakamori as a secret military project aimed at giving Akitsu a nuclear deterrence capability. A prototype of a nuclear weapon was being transported to Sakamoto via air at the time the explosion happened. It is believed that there was a freak accident during transportation that caused the nuclear weapon to explode, taking the town with it. :The military and national guard have been mobilized for rescue missions, with volunteers already heading to Sakamoto to provide relief in spite of the lingering danger of radiation. Akitian humanitarian groups are also reportedly organizing relief efforts. :The Akitian government has officially made a plea to the international community, requesting aid in this disaster.